1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere cup, more particularly a complex brassiere cup structure worn by a female to beautify her figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As social concepts become more liberal, women are getting more independent and have a more aggressive attitude to show off their figure with most of them being fastidious about their choice of underwear. To provide a variety of underwear products for female users, manufacturers are enthusiastic to pursue improvements and variations for the functions and artistic look of the underwear.
In recent years, brassiere designs tend to have centralized and lift-up support effects. Therefore, it is necessary to add padding bags to the structure of a brasserie and to use the padding bags to adjust the shape of female breasts to visually enhance the artistic look. to FIGS. 1 and 2 show the prior-art brassieres that comprise a fabric 11, 12 at the front and the back of a brassiere cup, foam layers 14, 14′ respectively disposed inside, a padding bag 13 disposed at an appropriate position between the front and back fabrics 11, 12, with the padding bag 13 being made of two pieces of tough plastic films 131 (where a PU material is commonly used for this purpose) and which is filled with a liquid 132 or air. An upper mold 3′ and a lower mold 3 are used for the high-temperature thermo-press molding process to produce a brassiere cup with a predetermined curvature.
Although a perfect centralized and lift-up support effect is accomplished after a woman wears this type of brassiere, there are still many technical problems of the manufacturing process that remain for manufacturers to overcome. Particularly, this type of brassiere cup makes use of a high temperature up to 200° C. for its press molding. Even with a padding bag 13 enclosed by two foam layers 14, 14′, the upper mold 3′ and the lower mold 3′ will not be in direct contact during the thermo-press manufacturing, since the plastic film 131 can stand only a temperature of about 150° C., and will be melted or cracked easily when the manufacturing temperature gets too high. In serious cases, the defective products are eliminated directly after the inspection during the manufacturing process; but for a slightly melted case, particularly the one filled with a liquid 132, the defect cannot be found immediately during the inspection. As a result, the liquid 132 will leak and taint other underwear during the transportation, or will make other clothes dirty during the laundry process. This definitely constitutes quite a negative impact on the quality control of a brassiere cup production. Therefore, a manufacturer's objective is to include finding a way to reduce the possibility of having the padding bag 13 deformed or melted in order to maintain the product quality, to maximize the manufacturing yield rate, and minimize the defective rate for the manufacturing process.